The Resistance of The Smirk
by jazfromagrabah
Summary: As Hogwarts announces the arrival of new boy Scorpius Malfoy, the school hierarchy goes into chaos. Who is the blonde god and what is he doing here? Why can't he seem to stay away from Rose Weasley? Has Rose finally met her match? An interesting tale of parties, pranks, dares and gossip. How much can the Weasley/Potter clan get up to in a year anyway?
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school back for an enticing 6th year of education, parties, Quidditch and boys; these were the things Rose Weasley liked best at Hogwarts. She prided herself on being an intelligent, Quidditch loving, sophisticate with a mind for mischief and that was her name around the corridors of Hogwarts. Her and the Gryffindor gang, made up of Weasley's, Potters and others that had the same snazz as the hero family, tended to live a life full of drama and immense fun this included crazy antics that added to everyday Hogwarts life. Anyways this happens to be about Rose's journey.

In the mornings of school holidays Rose tended to wake up late, however this was not going to happen on the first day of school, oh no, you see Ms Granger would never let that happen.

"Rosie Posie!" Hermione Granger called as she did the normal routine of sweping in, opening the blinds and ruffling up her daughter's already unruly mass of red curls. You see Hermione Granger was not a normal mother, she even kept her own last name as she believed it was what the wizarding world wanted from their minister of magic and Rose was no normal daughter, with her party girl attitude that clashed completely with her mother's uptightness.

Rose bolted upright at the touch of her mother's hand, before casually swiping her hair into smooth elegant curls that framed her face and ran down her back waiting for her mother to leave before collapsing and continuing with her doze. You see Rose liked to do things at her own pace, at times it was tediously slow and at other times it was incredibly fast. Like right now she knew her brother Hugo would open her door "creak" sneak quietly into the room "pad pad pad" and…

"Oomph" Hugo crashed landed into the mattress of Rose's bed getting springs to the face as Rose rolled out the other side of her bed and waltzed out her bedroom door completely unfazed while Hugo recovered from his fall. All mornings usually went like this for the Weasley family.

"Daddy" she cried as she waltzed her way into the kitchen and seated herself on a stool at the white marble kitchen bench.

"Hello my lovely Rose" he said with a wide grin. Ronald Weasley was dressed in a dressing gown with an apron over the top, making apple and higgleberry pancakes as he did every morning, he yawned as he threw a pancake over to Rose who caught it with her plate.

"Are you excited about Quidditch then, my dear" he asked as Rose tediously poured maple syrup over her pancakes before shovelling pieces in one by one.

"Well I am quite excited to be able to smack bludgers at people" Rose replied it wasn't a lie either it was a good way to let off steam and a healthy way to do it.

Once again Hugo made his appearance bounding down the stairs like an excited puppy.

"You got me then rose" he said as he seated himself next to her, Rose smirked

"I get you most days Hugo" she replied patting her goofy brother on the shoulder before sliding off her stool and charming the plate into the sink.

Rose made her way back up to her room passing her mother on the way

"Oh Rosie" she said smiling at her eldest child "have a good sixth year, I must be off I have a meeting first thing, you will of course be travelling with the Potters to Kings Cross," she looked at her watch and without waiting for a reply bid farewell and continued down the stairs.

Rose rolled her eyes at her mother's lack of motherness, it had always been that way with Hermione, and always would be Rose had concluded a long time ago.

She continued upstairs, opening her door she noticed a large figure lying on the bed. She didn't even jump with fright as she looked at the figure.

"allo Red" said James Potter sitting up and looking at her "ready for another school year I see" he said with a wink as he eyed the lacy underwear sitting on top of the piles of neatly folded clothes in her trunk.

"Definitely, I'm excited to learn about the human anatomy" Rose said with a shrug. James guffawed at her suggestive tone. During the summer James and Rose would constantly be at each other's houses, they first met in the St Mungo's hospital when Rose was a newborn the 1 year old James asked for a hold of the 'bootiful bubby' and had successfully been allowed a hold of her, this ended in him running away with her and hiding in the corner with her bundled up in his arms, James does it to this very day on family occasions when he's had a few too many beers. This school year however was James' last year at Hogwarts, Rose tried not to think about Hogwarts without him. However that did mean that the year was bound to be a good one.

"Red" James said using his nickname for her "I have a lot to tell you" he said with the most nervous laugh James Potter could muster.

Rose was unaccustomed to James being nervous and was quite curious of the reason. "What has happened since I saw you on Saturday?" she asked without emotion, knowing what James' 'we are in deep shit' face was.

"well" he said "Fred has landed himself into muggle jail, for a start"

She snorted at that "are you serious!" she said with a chuckle.

James looked entirely stressed out "maybe after this has all passed I might find it as funny as you do, but right now I feel like smashing my head into a wall" he said collapsing back onto my bed

"So explain" she said as she turned to her wardrobe and started picking out clothes for that day.

"He got caught by muggle Aurors getting the drugs for Friday night's Gryffindor start of year party, he would be out by now if he didn't attack the police and poke them with his wand, the police officer was astounded that he branded a twig at him"

The Gryffindor's were famous for their start of year parties, as were the Slytherin's for their end of year party. So that included providing everything and everyone with the best night ever and because this was James, Fred, Dom's and Moses Jordan's last year at Hogwarts that meant they wanted it absolutely perfect, even if illicit substances were involved.

"Oh shit" I said taking off my pyjama bottoms and top to chuck on a pretty blue dress that totally went with my hair and a jacket over the top. "So we have no weed and we can't get any at school because our Hogwarts dealers are pissed at us" she said

The Slytherin group housed Joey Mccarthur, the school drug dealer and last year Fred happened to take Joeys girlfriend of the time to bed at the Slytherin end of year party, he was extremely drunk and was not prepared for the repercussions which was no readily available illicit substances for our parties this year.

"exactly" James said "so I asked Albus if he could get it for us, but Albus told me he wasn't getting on Joey's badside because of Fred's antics" James was standing up now and playing with Roses fish bowl sitting on her desk. Albus his younger brother happened to be a part of Slytherin house something that a member of the Potter-Weasley clan had never been in before, except Percy's daughter Molly but that didn't surprise anyone as she was always cunningly ambitious.

"so I have a job for you" James said looking up at Rose, she was facing the mirror but she could see him in the background

"I'm not going anywhere near Joey" she said bluntly "but I could get Andre to get it for us" she added

James smirked "that was my plan exactly, you're the only girl in the school that Andre Zabini would seriously date, so getting him around your finger wouldn't be too hard, and Andre's also the only boy Joey would do anything for."

You see Andre Zabini was the leader of the Slytherin's and also captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Andre was one of the hottest boy at Hogwarts due to what the female population thought, Rose however had never fancied him at all, which was why he had been tailing Rose since her fourth year when she transformed into her womanly figure, he had tried everything to get her to be with him. At first he had little messages put into her books and then he started walking with her after classes and then he started getting desperate, he asked her in front of the whole Great Hall at dinner if she'd go to Hogsmeade with him, she did not say yes. And now the whole school respected any man that dated Rose Weasley, she was the most sought after girl to date. Anyway back to the point because of Andre's friendship with Joey he could get them the drugs for the party, however there was a complication, although the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud was pretty much eradicated, James had quite a bit of a rivalry with Andre and so due to his pride would not ask Andre for anything, however Rose most definitely could, Andre did anything for Rose who had on a few occasion's used that to her advantage.

"I don't particularly want to use my feminine beauty to get whatever I want off Andre anymore" Rose replied crossing her arms.

"How much do I need to give you for it then, Rosie?" James huffed.

"How about the marauders map and we'll call it square'

James' face paled but he needed to ace this party, anyway he would find some way to get it back from Rosie, surely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kings Cross Station was packed as the Potter Weasley clan manoeuvred overfilled trolleys around the busy traingoers of London. James was up front with Rose, having a laugh as they shadowed muggles, with Ginny calling from the back to 'stop that immediately' before we 'offended someone' and that 'one family member was enough to have in jail!' One of Albus' Slytherin friends had already found him and they were having a good old gasbag, Lily was listening in on a conversation that Hugo was having with Lysander Scamander, Lily had quite a crush on Scamander. And they all made their way to platform 9 and ¾, everything was how it normally was.

They pushed through the hard brick wall onto platform 9 ¾ and found their way over to the rest of the clan.

"Rosie babe, hello" Dominique, Rose's gorgeous seventh year cousin said brightly, leaning over to give Rose a tight hug and do the French two cheek kiss.

"hey Dom, haven't seen you in so long how have your holidays been" Rose replied nonchalantly, it had been quite odd but Dom had decided to go back to France for that year's summer holidays, however in the past she had usually spent her summer holidays with the Potter/ Weasley clan at the beach house.

Dom laughed "well you know how the holiday parties we throw in France usually are, this year we stayed in Bordeaux, and it was wild."

Rose grinned wishing that she had been there with Dom and Victoire, Dom's older sister who Rose was extremely close with.

Victoire and Rose were very similar people and had always been nearly as close as James and Rose, Vic and Rose were both the smartest in the class, didn't like to seem to care too much about things, carried themselves with pride and played Quidditch with fierceness.

"and Rosie! He gave me golden earrings and a camera which printed photos that don't move!" Rose listened to Dom rattle on about her summer fling, as she noticed James stroll over with Albus towards the Slytherin group. Andre was standing in the middle of the group and shook hands with James as they started talking, about the party probably.

During the conversation James looked over at Rose eyeing her with a come here signal that only the two, due to their closeness could understand, Rose gave a curt nod before sliding her hand into Dom's and leading them both over to the group. She eyed Andre as they made their way toward the group, he had grown over the summer his shoulders were wider more muscly and he had a smattering of stubble over his chin, he looked hotter this year, that was for sure it was the way his hair was cut shorter and the colour of his skin was more tan than before. As he talked to James his eyes slid towards Rose as she walked over, she smiled at him but did not go towards him better to draw him in. She instead moved over to stand next to Lance Nott a sixth year, that had always been good friends with her and one of Albus' closest Slytherin mates, Lance and Rose had always gotten on well and she knew for fact that there was something going on between Lance and Dom, she was not sure exactly what though.

"Hey Lance" she said smiling politely, taking a step towards him he grinned before pulling her in for a hug.

"Hello there Red, how was the rest of your summer? Eventful?" he smirked, Lance had spent part of the summer with the Weasley's and the Potter's because Albus brought him along, the Potter Weasley beach house could house all the extended family and more. Lance knew exactly how eventful Roses time down at the beach was, let's just say that boys tend to like girls who wear little red bikinis.

"Oh you know" she said playing along "I didn't have as much fun as some" she coughed and pointed at him.

He chuckled before looking up behind her and noticing Dom, he blushed at seeing her. Lance was not only a Slytherin but a well-known heartbreaker, the sight of his blushing cheeks surprised and perplexed Rose she had in fact never in her life seen Lance Nott blush.

Dom smiled at him before offering her hand to shake "hello Lance" she said shyly, which was unlike Dom also, shy was not a word to describe Dominique Weasley.

"I missed out on spending time with you these holidays where were you?" he asked with a tight smile.

"Oh I was in France, with Victoire" she replied "I just needed time with her before I came back to Hogwarts without her for the first time"

As they were talking Rose felt an arm being slung over her shoulder the smell of his expensive cologne tipped her off as to who it was.

"Zabini" she said turning to face him, her face held a slight grin

"Red, looking good" he said eyeing her up and down. "How were your holidays? It was too bad that you didn't take me up on my date offer" he said pouting at her

She laughed "I was very busy unfortunately" she replied, the letter she'd received had contained a note asking if she would go on a date with him, she'd replied that she was busy

He slipped an arm around her waist and looked her in the eye, "come on Red, we all know you are secretly harbouring feelings of want for me and sometime soon you're going to crack and give me a blowjob"

Rose rolled her eyes, it was the same every time they talked, he wanted her, she didn't want him and he just couldn't cope with the fact that his charm didn't affect her.

"I might Andre" Rose replied with a small shrug "but that would be very unlikely"

Andre grinned "Red, you break my heart every time"

Rose laughed at this, "I don't think it's your heart that would be suffering" she replied with a grin

Andre huffed wistfully "now isn't that the truth" before he was interrupted by none other than his right hand man Dillon Harris

"Rose, lovely to see you" Dill said in his formal British accent, before directing his attention to Andre aswell "I've heard a rumour, about a Malfoy being present at Hogwarts" he said casually as he lit up a cigarette.

Andre looked confused, an uncharacteristic emotion for him "As in Scorpius? Last I heard was that he was living in France studying at Beauxbatons"

Dill let out a puff of smoke as he shrugged "well apparently he's already been tagged by Tamara Bagman's group of slags, I was just talking to the ladies and they couldn't stop gushing about him"

Andre raised an eyebrow "well, well, well, invite him to our carriage, a Malfoy will almost certainly be in Slytherin"

As Andre was saying this James approached "Hey Red, I need you for a second" he said winding his arm around Rose's waist

James exchanged a head nod with both Andre and Dill in means of greeting, before Rose turned to Andre "I'll pop by your compartment on my way to the prefect meeting"

Andre surprised at her initiative to see him, grinned "I'll be happy to see you Red"

Rose smiled to herself as she boarded the train and waved goodbye to her family, she now had a quick catch up with Andre to seal the deal before she would make her way to the prefect carriage, as she was this year's 6th year female Gryffindor prefect

After entering her family's cabin and saying hello to everyone Rose made her way down to Andre's cabin. She was about to slide the door open when she heard voices on the other side talking

"Apparently Scorpius was hot shit at Beauxbatons" said a high pitched girly voice another one piped up

"and I heard that he is like really really smart as well, not to mention that he played seeker for his old school team" the girly voices giggled before other people interrupted them and the conversation turned to Quidditch.

Rose deciding to now make her appearance, pushed the door open to the carriage and the Slytherin kids all watched as Andre shooed one of the slags out of the seat beside him for Rose to sit down.

The slag gave him a dirty look before grabbing hold of her two other friends and storming out of the cabin, now there only sat Andre Zabini, Kirsten Shafiq who sat in front of him, she was considered Slytherin's princess and had an intense flirtation with James, though neither would admit it. The Flint twins whose names were unknown to most and were just called the Flint twins sat in the corner facing each other and making a fly that was sitting on the window dance. Lance Nott sat next to Kirsten and next to him was Rose's cousin Albus who played amazing Quidditch and had his fair share of female admirers though had quite a quiet personality. The only missing member of the Slytherin squad was Dill Harris

"Well hello Red" Andre said as his eyes raked her up and down, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

"Hello everyone" she replied as she slid into the space beside Andre, she was greeted with a chorus of "hey's" and "hello's" before the group fell back into conversation.

Andre took the opportunity to whisper in her ear "it's nice to see your beautiful face here, Red"

"You too Andre" Rose replied, he moved closer to her.

"So how's preparation for tonight's party going?" he asked curiously

"Well funny you ask that" Rose said biting her lip and placing her hand on Andre's thigh "unfortunately I mucked something up and now we don't have any weed for tonight's party"

He squeezed her shoulder looked down at the hand on his leg and weighed up whether he wanted brownie points from Rose or whether he wanted to destroy James' party. He said with a slightly pained expression "well I could get some for you"

Roses face lit up and she placed a big red kiss on Andre's cheek and he grinned slightly he had at least got a cheek kiss from Rose Weasley, Kirsten who watched all of this rolled her eyes at the expression on Andre's face and winked at Rose. Kirsten was the girl that everyone thought was extravagantly gorgeous but were too frightened of, she held herself with poise and a 'couldn't care less' attitude.

"I'll get someone to get Joey right now" he added "oi Flints go get Mccarthur for me" he demanded of the Flint twins who nodded and bustled out of the cabin.

It was at that moment that Dill arrived in the doorway, he strolled into the cabin and sat down in the seats the Flints had just been occupying, a blonde bombshell followed.

"Everybody, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, everybody" Dill pronounced as the cabin's eyes were drawn in to the mysterious newcomer

"Well hello everyone" he replied with a smirk as his eyes skimmed over the compartment and finally landed on Rose, as their eyes met she was instantly besotted by the green pools and the way his golden hair was styled short around the sides and curled on top, making her want to run her fingers through it. His skin was bronzed from the sun and his smirk brought out slight dimples in his cheeks. Rose was tempted to melt into a puddle, but restrained herself from such an action, he was going to get a lot of attention from the female population of Hogwarts, Rose thought as she politely returned his smile.

As Andre started up conversation with Scorpius and established himself as leader of the group. Albus and Rose gathered themselves ready for their prefect meeting. As the two were leaving Andre paused quickly to whisper in Rose's ear "meet me in the great hall, I'll have the weed for you" he said receiving a nod from Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

After exiting the prefects' invisible horse and carriage Rose and Albus found themselves wandering into the Great Hall and parting ways to their separate house tables. Rose slid into the gap James had left for her beside him and turned to watch the sorting ceremony, which consisted of many new Gryffindor's joining their table. Whenever a Gryffindor was sorted James would whistle loudly and slam his hands together in appreciation of the newcomers, Rose chuckled at his antics and adopted a more sophisticated style of applause.

Before long Headmaster Longbottom said a few words and started the feast, Rose shielded herself as James dove into the assortment of food around him, herself and Dominique sharing a conversation with Lily Potter who was James and Albus' younger sister in 4th year and Hugo.

It was halfway through dinner when there was a loud racket outside the doors of the great hall the hall became very quiet and soon enough the doors were pushed open and a red head boy with long legs, terribly hippy muggle clothing and the goofiest smile you will ever see came strutting into the great hall, the Gryffindor 7th years erupted into cheers as the troublemaker took a bow and seated himself next to Rose and James throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"Good to see your ass is out of muggle Azkaban" James said trying to give an unimpressed look but failing miserably, and resorting to a grin

"Well I am sure you would have worried and missed me terribly on the express, wouldn't you have guys" Fred said

"Oh yeah definitely!" Rose said sarcastically Fred gave her a displeased look "shouldn't you still be in jail?" Rose added

"Well you know me," Fred said ruffling her hair "I couldn't miss the start of year Hogwarts party that I helped plan!" he said exasperatedly.

Rose rolled her eyes "so how did you get out?"

Fred by now had his head stuffed in a large cooked lamb's leg, he looked up with a mischievous grin "well let's just say that I still had my wand and 3 snakes were involved."

James gave him a pat on the back "sounds like something we should have been there for"

Fred nodded "we should all do it together next time!"

Dinner finished and Rose found herself still with the Gryffindor's, she didn't want to cave and be seen finally falling for Andre's charm if she walked over to see him, she was too proud for that. So when she eventually left the great hall she ventured down to the Slytherin common room. The portrait let her in but grumbled that a Gryffindor was entering, she winked at the cranky wizard and replied that the common room needed some bravery from time to time before she waltzed in. Dillon, Kirsten and the Flint twins were sat in the corner as well as a few hanger ons as she entered. Andre was nowhere in sight.

"Rose" Kirsten said as she walked towards the group, Dill nodded his head at her in greeting.

"Andre will be down in a minute, you're after the drugs right?" Kirsten said lifting her eyebrow

"Yeah I am," Rose said seating herself beside Kirsten.

"How was your summer then?" Kirsten politely enquired.

"Oh you know just the usual goings on at the beach house, James was quieter than usual though" Rose replied.

As James' best friend it was Rose's job to know the gossip on James and at the moment that happened to be his crush on Kirsten, every party in which both James and Kirsten had attended in the last two years had always ended with the two of them hooking up and Rose had a sneaking suspicion that that was not limited to when they were both drunk. However it was clear that neither of them labelled their relationship and neither felt the need to be "exclusive." Except Rose had noticed James' uncharacteristic quietness during the summer and also his lack of interest in the girls that were throwing themselves at him.

"James Potter and quiet, should not be said in the same sentence" Kirsten laughed, Rose laughed with her

"As hard to believe as it may be, it's true and he didn't seem nearly as flirty as usual, which is weird" Rose added. Kirsten's eyes widened slightly but before she could reply Andre interrupted as he fell into the chair beside Rose's.

"Fancy seeing you here, I didn't expect to hear from you, you couldn't even visit me at the Slytherin table. Why's that Red? Are you too proud to come and see me?"

"Zabini, don't be ridiculous" Rose said rolling her eyes at him and he huffed childishly

"Anyways I've got your package" he said putting his arm down to touch her robes before slipping a package into her pocket.

"So what do I owe you now?" Rose asked as he leaned away.

Zabini shrugged "could we raincheck, for a time when I need something from you?" Zabini replied

Rose warily agreed knowing it was a bed decision to make but there was nothing else for it. If Zabini asked for anything bad she'd just get James to deal with it anyway. As Rose and Andre both turned back towards the group Albus, Lance and the new boy Scorpius approached. Albus took the seat beside Rose as Lance sat beside him. Scorpius however stayed standing and politely excused himself from the group, he had a meeting with Headmaster Longbottom, after making eye contact with Rose he turned to leave and was interrupted by a group of gaggling fourth year girls who made a big deal of introducing themselves.

"Rosie, nice to see you again" Al said from beside her "what brings you to these dark dungeons, so early in the school year?"

"Well I was just collecting a favour off of Andre" she replied

Albus nodded knowingly, "I see… Well we're ready for the party tonight"

"Hell yeah we are, I can't wait to hear Moses Jordan's new music" Lance agreed

The group chatted away for about 15 minutes before Rose quietly excused herself to head down to the kitchens she needed some of her favourite pudding, the kind only the Hogwarts house elves made, this was to reward herself for a job well done.

Rose ventured up multiple flights of stairs in her pursuit of the kitchens. However when she walked past Headmaster Longbottom's office she heard a voice call out to her "looks like someone's up to something" she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to face the speaker. She was met with the tall handsome frame of Scorpius Malfoy, she cocked her hip and arched a curved eyebrow.

"Who might you be?" Rose asked as she watched Scorpius take long effortless strides to meet her in the hallway

"Are you saying you haven't heard of the new boy Scorpius Malfoy, yet? Surely you, little miss popular would have heard of the big bad new boy"

Rose laughed at that "I would hardly describe myself as a little miss popular, probably more of a witty Quidditch goddess"

Scorpius couldn't help but let a grin escape at her words "well either way don't pretend you don't know who I am witty Quidditch goddess"

"Why are you following me Mr Malfoy?" Rose asked continuing towards her destination

"Well I was hoping you could take me to the kitchens, I don't know where they are in this school" her eyes widened at his words, "well luckily for you that's where I'm going" she continued to saunter down the hallway with Scorpius keeping pace beside her. They reached the correct painting and Rose tickled the pear, the doors appeared and opened for the two, and they were met with the smell of everything delicious in the world.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens" Rose said, Scorpius looked around in appreciation of the large room. Walking towards where Rose had been whisked away by the house elves, he took a seat on the stool beside hers as the house elves set about preparing Rose's meal.

"What would you like?" she turned to Scorpius

"Just a pain aux raisins thanks" he said, his French accent clear in his words. "Do they make them here?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy!" one of the house elves said "we do everything here"

Scorpius nodded approvingly, before uttering his thanks. He drummed his fingers on the bench and then turned to Rose with a grin "so you and Zabini are a cute couple" he said.

Rose laughed at that "we are definitely not together" Rose replied turning to look at the mirth in Scorpius' eyes.

"Well he seems to think that you're his" Scorpius pointed out

Rose rolled her eyes "he thinks of me as the only girl who won't jump into bed with him and that is encouragement enough for him to pursue me"

"Interesting, " Scorpius said turning to the pastry that a house elf had just set in front of him. Rose followed suit pushing her red locks behind her ears before digging in to her chocolate pudding.

The two took their time finishing off their desserts before heading out of the kitchens.

"So Red, now that we've met, am I invited to your party?" Scorpius asked as they walked side by side, down the hall. "I don't know you well enough" she said "why would I invite a perfect stranger to the party?"

He grinned at her playfulness "I hope you're joking Weasley" he said "and I hope you're not just playing with me, like you do with Andre"

"Is that a challenge Malfoy?" Rose said her smirk turning into a full grin "because I'm going to take that how it sounds, looks like you won't be coming to the party tonight, so you better think of a good way to weasel yourself in" She said

He stopped them in their tracks and inched towards her "I could use my masculine charms on you" he said cheekily stepping towards her until her back brushed the wall behind her.

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him "is that so Malfoy, I don't think your masculine charm is that effective" she replied although she was feeling quite hot the closer he pressed against her.

"Really Weasley?" he muttered against her neck as he began running his lips up her neck giving her a few tiny kisses there. Rose blushed but tried to withstand his charm.

"So can I come to the party Weasley?" he whispered in her ear

"No way Malfoy" she replied

He softly brushed his lips against hers and she froze as he kissed her again, this time harder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed as she felt his hands run across her lower back.

"So Red, can I come to your party now?" he asked moving back down to her neck, kissing and biting it as she made up her mind. Pushing herself out of her haziness, Rose straightened herself, she ran her hands down his chest and pushed him away from her, with a smirk she said "have fun in your dorm tonight Malfoy" before giving him a wink and heading down the corridor leaving a stunned Malfoy in her wake.

"Don't be so sure Weasley!" he called after her "if you change your mind I'll be in the Slytherin common room"

Rose stood in Dominique's 7th year girls dormitory in her lacy underwear, as Dom fetched a dress for her to wear. Dom emerged from her wardrobe in a cute pink playsuit that accentuated her veela curves, curves which Rose had always been very jealous of. Unlike Dom's medium height and full bust and bottom, Rose was tall and very slim, she had a modest bust but no curve in her hips, and she found the smattering of freckles on her shoulders and knees very unattractive. But as Rose slipped into the emerald green dress Dom had chosen for her she revelled in the way it made her feel so sexy, as it dipped to slightly to show her breasts. Her hair cascaded in long auburn curls down her back, clashing brilliantly with the green dress and her pale skin.

"You look so good Rose" Dom said appreciatively. Dom's opinion was always very valuable when it came to style, she was an aspiring designer. "Hey did you end up getting that stuff off of Andre?" Dom asked, the word 'drugs' too nasty to roll off her tongue.

"Yep," Rose replied "they're in the inside pocket of my robes" she gestured to the abandoned clothes on Dom's four poster. Rose walked over to Dom's mirror to admire the dress more closely. She was in the mood for something to happen tonight she wanted to have some fun and although she had resisted Scorpius' charms, she was in the mood for some fun with a boy, whether that was Scorpius or not, she didn't mind. She found it kind of humorous that he'd tried to outplay her to be honest and in her area of expertise as well.

Dom interrupted Rose's thoughts "Rosie you did say they were in the pocket of your robes right?"

Rose frowned "they should be in there did you check both pockets?"

"I checked all the pockets" Dom replied, Rose walked over and felt around, but her robes were empty. Could she have dropped it? Maybe she had had quidditch practice? Then it clicked, the only time she had been especially close to someone after Andre had given her the drugs was Malfoy. Her frown deepened, surely not, he could not have played her; had him kissing her been so he could get the drugs from her inside pocket, to use as blackmail for the party?

"arghh!" Rose cried throwing her hands up in the air, she then turned to Dom and said " I am just going to the dungeons quickly, I will meet you at the party, okay?" and then before Dom could say anything Rose rushed out of the room.

Dom called out behind her but Rose was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose shivered as she ran through the dungeons, knowing that she may miss the start of the party. She hurried past an old statue and turned the corner, abruptly bumping into someone. She landed on the ground and groaned in pain, the person was chuckling as they put a hand out for Rose to grab, she was pulled back onto her feet and into their chest. She looked up into green eyes, her calmness passed in a matter of milliseconds, she crossed her arms, annoyed with the person before her.

"Malfoy" she said taking a step towards him "nice play, but I'm going to need my package back"

He smirked "well I was just on my way to the party, care to join me?"

"Not particularly"

"Well I will have to keep this then" he replied, gesturing to his pocket, which had a large bump in it.

"Fine" Rose grabbed his arm and turned them back around to head toward the Room of Requirement.

"You're looking lovely in green, I guessed that you were a Slytherin at heart" Scorpius said his eyes travelling up and down her body, she turned away too annoyed to deal with the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ha, thanks you'd look alright if you were going on a date with the giant squid" Rose replied

Scorp chuckled "nice one Weasley, that's probably the worst insult I have ever heard" Rose continued down the hall.

"So how does it feel?" Scorpius said as they continued walking

"How does what feel?" replied Rose refusing to meet his gaze.

"How does it feel to lose to the new kid?"

Rose ignored him continuing in her tracks. Scorpius was slightly perturbed by her lack of reaction, surely she would be annoyed that he beat her at her own game.

However the two continued in silence until they were finally standing in front of the blank wall that concealed the room of requirement. It was at that point that Rose realised she'd left the parchment with the password stuffed into her robes in the dormitory, during her hurry to find Malfoy.

She crossed her arms and cussed under her breath, stomping one of her heeled feet on the ground.

Scorpius watched in silence as she walked over to the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor and she looked up at Scorpius

"I'd suggest you get comfortable, we aren't going to be getting in for a while" Rose said patting the spot on the cold ground beside her.

"And why's that?" Scorpius asked as he followed suit and sat up against the wall.

"I've left the password in the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dormitory and there's no point going all the way up there when somebody is sure to come out soon, so we may as well wait"

Scorpius dug his hand into his jacket pocket and lifted out a bottle which held a clear liquid "Well, help me finish off this bottle will you?" Scorpius said before he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a large swig, he then passed it to Rose who copied his action coughing as it burnt her throat, "is that vodka?" she asked her voice raspy, Scorpius grinned and nodded. After five gulps each the two were buzzed, well, Rose more than Scorpius and after another five Rose could say she was quite tipsy.

"Rose" Scorpius said slinging an arm around her shoulder "how much longer do we have to wait?" It had been about half an hour.

"Don't worry, someone'll be out soon, trust me" Rose replied she lay her face against the cool stone wall.

"I can think of a good way that we can pass the time," Scorpius said "and I think you already know how good I am at it"

"Malfoy if you didn't notice, I resisted your charms"

"Doesn't mean you didn't enjoy my charms" he replied sliding closer towards her.

"I'm not the type of girl you play around with Malfoy" Rose snapped back and he raised his eyebrow.

"How interesting that you say that, don't you think it's a bit hypocritical?" Scorpius drawled "I mean you've been playing with Andre all day and I wouldn't be surprised if you make a habit out of that sort of thing with other boys"

"Well I had a good reason," Rose replied, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Everybody has their reasons Red" Scorpius said, as he spoke the doors to the Room of Requirement opened and loud music pumped out as did a very drunk Dominique, she squinted at Rose and Scorpius in the corner before crying "Rosie" and running over to the two "everybody's been looking for you, hurry up and get inside, this party is crazy!"

Rose and Scorpius followed Dom as she led them through the doors into the midst of the party. James and Fred had done a good job of setting up. The bar was full, the dance floor was packed and the couches had people scattered across them. Moses was DJing and he was doing a great job as usual.

"Rose" Scorpius said pulling her by the hand into a dark corner where nobody else could see them "here you go" he slipped the package into her hand.

"Thanks for getting me in, but I can't apologise for kissing you in the corridor" he leaned down quickly to lay a kiss on her lips before he moved off in the direction of the dance floor. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later tonight" he called before he disappeared.

Rose stood blushing for a few seconds before she shook her head and looked around in search of James or Fred.

It didn't take long for Rose to find the boys, she was dancing with Kit Wood captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team who'd upon a visit to the burrow that summer had gotten a bunch of them into the prestigious nightclub Ebony which sponsored his Dad's Quidditch team. James walked up to the two and slung his arm around her waist.

"Fraternising with the enemy are we dear cousin" he said with a grin.

"Don't worry James, we don't need to get close to your players to beat you this year" Kit replied with a laugh

James grinned "Wood, you know we are going to whoop your ass like always" he said before slipping his hand into Rose's and pulling her out of the throng of dancing bodies.

"Jamesssss!" Rose whinged as she looked behind her at Wood who gave her a wave and a wink, Rose cheekily blew him a kiss. James rolled his eyes at Rose's antics, she always was a flirtatious drunk.

"Jamie, where are we going?" she asked as they approached a set of couches

"Well Red, I'm still looking for the package, the party has been going for an hour and I still haven't received it"

Rose turned her head in confusion before recognition lit her features, "ooooh" she said pulling the package out of her bra and handing it to James.

"Bloody hell, thank you" he said before taking it from her and disappearing into the crowd.

Rose huffed at James' abruptness and was about to head back into the throng of people when something caught her eye. Blonde hair shone brilliantly when the strobe lights hit it and Rose could just identify the sharp cheekbones and full lips of Scorpius Malfoy, his arms were snaked around the waist of some girl and he was whispering in her ear, she giggled as his hand dipped to lightly grab her butt.

Rose raised her eyebrows, he had no more than just a few hours ago been grabbing Rose's butt and whispering in Rose's ear, something only select boys are allowed to do when it came to Rose Weasley. Not only that but she had been beaten by this same boy not once now, but twice it seemed as Scorpius pulled the girl closer to him and bent his head down to kiss her. Surely she couldn't let this happen, she'd been played twice now. She was the player not the other way around, there was no way she was going to go down without a fight especially not to new boy Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
